A Mage and His Tale
by Bandimir
Summary: Eric Stale-blood (A name that was given to him as a joke, or a curse) has had an eventful life. His family is no longer, from his hands or another, he does not remember. The few things that he does remember from his old life are bits of death and destruction. He had chosen to join the League in hopes that he would find more from his past life. Will contain more characters. WIP


It was a cool evening in the valley, with the sun just about to set over the hills. If you were to ride into this valley, you would notice three things. One, it was a rather oddly shaped valley. Two, there was a small single story house, looking to be only big enough for a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Lastly, you would notice that the shadows were longer here, and that an unpleasant feeling was settling around you. But that wouldn't matter, right? Another thing that you might notice, if you were looking for it or had a good eye, would be a young man sitting down in the field with just a large tree above him. You might be concerned, you might not. He looked to be asleep. What you wouldn't know, nor couldn't know rather, is that you had just went past one of the most powerful mages in Runeterra. I mean, how could you? He was just lying there, (seemingly) asleep. Anyone could of walked right up to him and ended his life, right there. You would of just went right along, never caring, probably not thinking about it for the rest of your life unless someone asked. But I digress, lets get on with the story of our young mage here, Eric.

"Ahh, what a nice thing it is" Eric said to himself, as there was seemingly no one with him "No matches, no intruding visitors, Just me, my tree, and the universe." by now he had collected some books from the house and was starting to walk over to the tree close to his house. "Of course, there could be many things for me to do, but why should I care?" he asked himself as he opened up his book and started to read. Then, he heard it. It always came by this time of day, and this time, it was closer than it ever had been before. It was a sound of leaves being walked upon, the sound of a feint music that he could never seem to place, but still sounded wonderful, and it was getting closer. He closed his eyes and leaned back, laying down. The sound had stopped as soon as he stared moving, but started again when he had finished. He had an unpleasant look on his face, seemingly annoyed. He sighed loudly and spoke "Really? Now?" just as he disappeared with a flash. The crunching leaves and music stopped, and if you were there, anyone would swear that they heard a slight sigh.

 **Chapter 1: The Games**

"What is it now?" I asked to the summoner that had teleported me to the Institute of War

"You have been summoned for a game, the fate of-" I quickly cut him off before he finished "I don't care that there is a game, I was in the middle of studying a spirit."

I told him angrily "We don't care, you can get back to it as soon as the game is over, okay?" He retorted. I shook my head and looked around to get my bearings. I was in the main summoning room that you usually go to before a game. I stepped off the round metal platform and onto the floor. I could feel the summoners eyes glaring into the back of be head. I looked down at my cloths and sighed. Another set of perfectly good pants and shirt were about to be ruined and I was running out of replacements. I would have to go into town soon, and I did not enjoy that prospect. I looked around at my team to see what I had to work with. Ekko was our top laner, he was a nice enough fellow as long as you didn't get into his personal life too much. I was our mid laner, Nidalee was our jungle, and lastly we had a Taliyah and Miss Fortune bot lane, which I personally thought was an odd combo, but that wasn't for me to decide. I looked at the and nodded before entering the battle field. I felt the summoners connection to my head and thought (for the millionth time) how easy it would be to break it. "So Eric, are you ready to win the game?" I heard my summoner ask in my head as my movements were no longer my own "That's for you to decide, I'm just in it for the ride." I told them "Fair enough." I heard them say with a laugh. I realized that my summoner was a woman and put that thought in storage. I then turned my attention to my lane partner and saw that I was playing against a Zed. I heard my summoners intake of breath as she noticed this too, and I told her "Make use of his cooldowns and energy, they make it hard for him to do his combos too often." She didn't reply as I walked slowly down the lane. **"Minions have spawned"** I heard the announcer say as I smiled and did a slow waltz with myself. I could see zed taunting me with his own dance as we waited for the minions.

 **Thirty-eight minutes pass**

" **Victory"** I head the announcer say and I can hear my Summoner humming happily to herself. "Good game." I tell her. "Oh, thanks Eric, but I can't talk all of the credit, by the end of the game Ekko's summoner was doing really well too, and the Taliyah / Miss Fortune combo actually worked really well." I heard her say "Nonsense." I tell her "You carried them early game, and got a penta-kill late game." As I walked towards the Main hall. I could see her walking out of the summoners room as they said good game to each other, she walked over to me "You know" She said "I don't get why people give you such a bad wrap, You're a really nice guy." as she finished saying this I could hear the screams of thousands along with my laughter. My smile quickly dispersed and I said "good game" one last time before quickly walking away before I could shut down. I left her standing there dumbfounded as I walked to the teleporting station to get back home. "Never again." I told myself as I felt my atoms being whisked away to my house. I stood there for a second before collapsing on the bed, not willing to get up and see if the spirit was still at the tree.


End file.
